History Repeats Itself
by SoraStripes
Summary: Read it to find out. It's mostly about Sora and Tai when they are grown up with kids.
1. Default Chapter Title

You all know i don't own digimon. Nothing new there.  
  
  
History Repeats Itself.  
  
  
The birds flew freely in the early coolness of the morning. It was perfect weather for any kind of sport: soccer, tennis, outside basketball. The early morning sun reflected off of glass windshields of cars, and off of the small clear water lake of the average town. Even if you looked hard enough you could see your breath come out as smoke in the light.   
  
Many parents, passerby's, and onlookers had gathered tightly around the tennis courts to watch the young girls recreation tournaments. Tennis had by now become a very popular sport in the 2000's, and that was only because of the instant fame that a local woman by the name of Sora Takenouchi had received at the age of 19. Many young women looked up to her, and wanted to be just as good as she was, and that's when the sport skyrocketed.   
  
The girls were all lined up on the side of the court as their names were being announced, and who each person would be playing against. All the girls faces shown the same expression as the other, serious. Only one girl had stood out though. She was in the middle with short auburn red hair pulled back in a half ponytail as she stood there smiling from ear to ear. She was looking out to the crowd to see if her parents had shown up or not. Which she smiled even more when she saw them towards the front of the crowd.  
  
A man about 34 with huge brown hair stood with his wife and son by his side as he watched his youngest child on the side of the court. He thought deeply about all the similarities his daughter and wife had. They both had the same ember eyes, auburn red hair, loving personality, everything. He chuckled lightly at the thought that if his daughter was his wife's age now that he would easily confuse them for being twins. He looked down as wife and smiled as she stood there watching the beginning of the game in complete concentration.   
  
His wife was his age, 34, and long auburn red hair that cascaded down her back. It of course was up in a tight bun so her hair wouldn't get in her way in any possible way, shape, or form. Her ember eyes sparkled as she watched her little girl proudly as she played with such grace. She shifted her weight and leaned against her husband for support as she continued to watch.   
  
The boy of age 12 looked exactly like his father, the chocolate brown eyes, messy birds nest brown hair. He had the same muscular shape his father did, and that was only because they were both highly into soccer. He watched his sister kick her opponent's ass before it was anywhere near halftime. He smiled and laughed as he wondered how he could have been so lucky to have her for a sister, she was very wise for the age of 9, extremely athletic, of course that ran in the family but she got her tennis skills from their mother, had a very loving personality and never judged anyone. She had a heart of gold as he had always told her.   
  
The girl was on the court beating the living daylights out of her opponent. She was running every which way, shifting her weight from one leg to another as she smacked the ball hard and somehow gracefully to the other side. Her opponent was never quick enough to throw her weight and make it to the other side of the grassy court to hit the ball back. It was a perfect point ending the match between the two 9 year olds.   
  
The announcer came on the speaker in a choppy, high voice, "AND THE WINNER OF THE 10 AND UNDER GIRLS TENNIS RECREATION TOUNRAMENT IS HOSHI KAMIYA!"   
  
Hoshi walked up to the net and firmly shook hands with the girl she had been playing against. The two exchanged their words of You did very well, Hope we play again, and then they both turned to walk to their families.   
  
"You did excellent Hoshi!" her mother beamed at her. She bent down to give her a gentle hug before she lifted her up into the air to spin her. Mrs. Kamiya was a very strong woman for her age, but that had its advantages.  
  
Once Hoshi was let down by her mother she smile, "I got it from you mom." She turned to her brother and dad just as her brother went to hug her to congratulate her. "Thanks T.J.".   
  
Hoshi's father looked at his wife with a huge chunk of brown hair in his eyes, "Since it is still early, do you want to take them out to breakfast to celebrate Sora?" he said giving her the puppy eyes that she couldn't refuse to say no to.   
  
Sora gave a short unexpected laugh as she brushed the hair out of his face, "As long as you are paying Tai." Sora turned to see T.J. jokingly chase Hoshi to the car, as a short game of tag. Their laughter rang sweetly in her ears as she smiled. She wished that she had grown up with a brother, happy parents, but she didn't. So in return she felt that it was her job to raise her kids with as much love as possible in a happy home, and to her it looked like she had done a fairly good job so far.   
  
Tai wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders as he led her to the car. He too was watching his kids run around carefree having one of the best times of their lives. He was extremely happy to be part of it.   
  
  
  
Well, tell me what you think? Should I continue?? Oh, and Hoshi mean Star.  
You know since Sora means sky why not name the kid star? T.J. of course is  
Tai Junoir. All that other lovely stuff. I don't care you you say about it  
just review in some way. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

I do not own digimon or anyone in this story 'cept T.J. and Hoshi.  
Hope you all like it.  
  
  
  
The two children trudged happily to the game room in the back of the enormous house to get on the family computer. They joked around carelessly as they waited for the slow prehistoric machine to turn on, but a slight glare of light of two little devices sitting away from everything else had caught their young eyes.  
  
Hoshi, being the youngest of the Kamiya family and the most curious was the first to ask, "T.J.? Do you know what those are?" she stared at the two devices in an odd way of temporary concentration before reaching over with her small hand and picking up the farthest one, it was almost like that particular one had called to her making her pick it up. A small wave of warmth and love shot through her body as she tightened her grip on it before turning to face her older brother, "For some weird reason, I want this way more than that one, but yet they are the same."  
  
T.J. stood there staring at his little sister's reaction of its touch before he reaching to grabbed the remaining one. The same feeling of warmth and courage ran through his own body before he sat the square shaped object down on the wooden table again, "I have no clue Hoshi, odd though, it's kinda like they were made for us," he paused peering into his sisters questioning ember eyes, "We should ask mom and dad. I'm sure they know." He didn't know why, but he felt they would have some idea as to what these things were.  
  
Hoshi's eyes lit up as she grabbed her brothers hand tightly in her own and ran suddenly towards the kitchen near the front of the house, "We can ask mom since dad's not home yet!" came the cheerful statement as she dragged him behind her.   
  
Sweet smells of candy invaded their youthful noses as they enclosed on the kitchen. Their mother was making all kinds of sweets since they were expecting family company tonight for some type of yearly get together.   
  
Hoshi entered the kitchen as quiet as a mouse and stopped in front of her favorite homemade sweet and began to slowly reach for it so she wouldn't attract any attention from her mother.  
  
"Don't you dare touch that!" came the soft spoken voice of her mother as she turned away from way she was doing. She eyed her daughter closely before saying, "Both hands open in front now." She laughed slightly as Hoshi sighed and pulled out both hands, but as she opened them Sora stood paralyzed with her jaw open wide from shock. "W-W-Where did you get that?"  
  
"We found it next to the computer, we were wondering if you knew what it was," came T.J.'s voice from the other side of the kitchen trying to keep in his laughs of his mothers reaction, but not doing a good job of it.   
  
"Well I, Well I do know what they are, but um, wait for your father to get home, h-he can explain it better than I can," the mother stuttered with her words causing her oldest son to burst out in fits of laughter. She turned to look at him as he was rolling in the floor in tears trying to stop himself. Slight anger ran through her, "And what do you find so funny mister?!"  
  
By this time both hands were on his stomach trying to sit up, "Your reaction to that thing, and plus I've never in my life seen you stutter so much!" he broke down into laughter again. Now Hoshi was trying to keep her laughter down, but suddenly out of nowhere a large hand picked her up and with the remaining hand began to tickle her making her shriek in laughter while trying to squirm away.  
  
"Say MONKEY!" the deep voice of her father laughed, "Say MONKEY!" He tickled her even more on her side causing her to squirm more. Bull's eye. The most ticklish spot on his daughter. He glanced up to see that his wife Sora had joined in the laughter as she sat in the floor with T.J. and he smiled before laughing harder and attempting to whisper in Hoshi's ear, "Say monkey and I might let you go."  
  
"MONKEY!!!!!" She screamed in laughs. He sat down on the cold linoleum floor with his laughing family and let go of his squirming Hoshi. While watching Hoshi recover from her fit of laughs he gave the biggest toothy grin he could muster at Sora.  
  
"So how was your day honey?" he asked as he got on all fours and began to crawl over to sit next to his wife. She was laughing slightly for no reason as she smiled, but there was a small spark of fear that shown in her eyes that Tai could see. "What's wrong?" He stopped and sat down Indian style across from her to stare into her soul.   
  
She looked down, "Hoshi, show your dad what you found." It was all she could say, and she didn't even want to see the look on Tai's face.  
  
"Do you know what this is Daddy?" Hoshi asked as she reached in her pocket to get the device. Her eyes were glued to her fathers to see how he would react. When fear filled is eyes she knew that this was nowhere near good.   
  
" Did you get one too T.J.?" Tai didn't even bother looking at him, instead his eye refuse to leave the small device.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tai finally looked up, but only to stare at the white wall behind his daughter, "It's a digivice. You two are the newest of the chosen children." He looked back down into Hoshi's eyes, "Two worlds are in stake and they are in your hands."  
  
  
  
  
  
please review...i'll continue if you do. 


End file.
